Tigra
by Defective Cat57
Summary: Tigra joins the institution after a hard start. CH. 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

'm :Author's Note: Second fic since the first one pleased at least two people. ^_^ Oh well. As I continue work on that one I decided to start another. ^_^ This one is inspired by warcong's story about Tigra joining the institute. However, I'm skeptical about that one being updated any further. :-/ I'm trying to branch off where he left off. I'm changing Tigra's appearance. I HATE the way she looked in the Avengers cartoon. I'm sorry. :-\ Okay, I'll stop rambling and start the story already...Oh, just one last note, I DUN OWN IT!!! SO DUN SUE!!!! MOMMY!!!!  
  
Greer's black claws skidded one the metallic floor on the lab.  
  
Run! I've got to runaway from here!  
  
The guards trailed after her. Armed with tranquilizer guns.  
  
They want to take me back to that table! No! I've got to run!  
  
"No! Let her go!" A man yelled at them. "Let her go. We can find her later." The man was gravely wounded and in the arms of his wife who was watching their daughter run for her life.  
  
"Let's get you to a hospital wing." She said. She let the man lean on her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Alert. Mutant signature dectected." The mechanic voice said flashing off to the user.  
  
The man wheeled around to the shaggy man and the woman with white hair behind him.  
  
"This is a mutant alert. She needs to be reached now. Go get the Blackbird ready. I'm coming too. This is a case like Kurt's and it needs to be handled carefully."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Greer cowered in her hiding spot. She broke in to her school's gym and then hid under the stage. She curled up her orange, fur-covered body. Her strange tail curled around her. Her orange and brown tipped ears lowered. Greer's golden yellow eyes closed and she fell asleep.  
  
It didn't feel like very long before another voice in her mind broke the silence.  
  
Greer? Greer, are you there? Please answer me.  
  
She woke up and looked around. Nobody was there. "Who's there?"  
  
My name is Professor Xavier. I'm here to help you.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
I'm outside. We're here to help you. We understand that you are very frightened right now. We want to take you to a safe place for people like us.  
  
"What do you mean? People like us?"  
  
You know you are a mutant correct? There are more than you think out there. We want to take you there so you can be safe from those who want to harm you. I have an institution designed especially for, gifted people.  
  
He called it gift. She called it a curse. Her mind flashed back to the day before. Being strapped to a metal table. Her dad was trying to help, or so he thought at least. Then after that failed attempt he was going to kill her. And her mom. Her knew her little secret with Dad by now. What would she do? Would she try to kill her too? Would she truly be safer with this unknown man? I assure you. We'll take every measure to protect you from those others. Besides, your school opens in a few minutes I believe.  
  
He obviously had been reading her thoughts. She sighed.  
  
"I'll come."  
  
Good. Now there is an air duct over to your right. I believe you can fit into there. Good. Now crawl forwards and take this left.  
  
She took his directions with ease. Greer eventually wound her way to a vent that blew out the side of the building. She removed the vent and jumped down. Naturally and gracefully landing on all fours.  
  
"Now what?" She asked the dawning night sky.  
  
Now we'll meet.  
  
A giant black jet maneuvered from it's cover in some nearby trees. It got close to her and lowered. The door opened a folded series of steps opened in front of Greer. A man in a wheelchair wheeled his way to the opening. Another man dressed in orange stepped down and offered his hand to her.  
  
"Good to meet face to face, Greer. I am Professor Xavier. This is Logan, otherwise known as Wolverine."  
  
She put her unusually large hand in his and climbed a board. She saw an African woman with white hair at the panels.  
  
"I'm Ororo." She said pausing to greet Greer. "Are we ready to go?" Xavier asked.  
  
She sat in one of the chairs and strapped herself in. She brought her knees up to her chest and nodded. Her tail wrapped around her again.  
  
"Are you alright?" Xavier asked. He wheeled next to her. "Would you like to tell me what happened in the lab? You certainly don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."  
  
She met his dark gaze. "Not really..."  
  
"That's quite alright." He turned around and went to the giant windshield.  
  
Greer looked at herself in the chair. Her arms hung loosely around her knees. She was covered with orange fur with black stripes. She had the face of a tiger. A muzzle with a pink nose and two black and white pointed ears that stuck out of her brown hair. Her palms of her hands were white. Her top canines stuck out of her bottom lip. Starting from her chin her white underbelly began. The black stripes crossed over there too. Her bare feet were orange with black claws and a size or two bigger. She was still thin but she had a slightly more muscular build than she had ever had. Greer was very athletic. She considered it a good thing that she wore a loose hooded sweatshirt and jeans. The only thing she really missed was shoes. Her tail made a hole in her jeans though. She was taller now, at least 5, 11". She had been 5' 5" always. Just right.  
  
She quit thinking. She was exhausted and fell asleep.  
  
Greer woke up again as the jet pulled to a stop inside a hangar.  
  
"The others are at school right now. They won't be back for a while if you want to make yourself comfortable here at the mansion."  
  
Mansion? Did he say MANSION?! Indeed it was. Her stomach growled when they stepped off the jet.  
  
"First, let's get you something to eat. You've had a long day. I'm sure you would just like to rest." Xavier said. "Come with me." He led her into the largest kitchen she had ever seen. The refrigerator was fully stocked with every spectrum of food. "I'm sure you can find something. I have to go log you into the computer. Later, Dr. McCoy would like to see you after you are done eating."  
  
Greer nodded. She was busy finding the tuna salad that she smelled.  
  
Ororo found her after lunch. She led her down into another subsection of the mansion where it was metal again. Greer's claws clicked on the floor. She and Ororo were greeted by a large blue animal.  
  
"You must be Greer. My name is Hank McCoy. Please, step inside." He waved her inside. She was happy that Ororo came inside as well. She didn't want to be left alone with him.  
  
"Well, let's see. How old are you miss...?" He asked her.  
  
"Nelson...17." She replied getting up on the bed.  
  
"That's good. You look very athletic and healthy." She had no idea what that was supposed to mean. "Would you mind opening your mouth?"  
  
Greer stretched her mouth open. "Very nice indeed. You can close now."  
  
He performed all the basic tasks that any normal doctor performed. He checked her ears, reflexives, measured her from head to tail, examined her respiratory system, took blood and checked her heart. He was very cordial about everything. She wished her father now had left her genes alone. If he were as nice as Mr. McCoy there would be no problems. It would just take some getting used to.  
  
"What was that?" Hank said.  
  
Greer hadn't realized she said her thought out loud. "The fur I mean. It'll take some getting used to."  
  
He chuckled. "At least you're a natural color. I'm not really sure if blue really does anything for me." She laughed at his joke. She now thought for sure she might like it here. Greer was amazed at the tolerance for each and every different person she met. She and Hank were at least in the furry group. The others at least looked human.  
  
Greer left the laboratory uplifted. Then, her curiosity got the best of her when Hank and Ororo were in the elevator with her. "How long have you guys been here?" She even shocked herself at that question. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's alright, most new recruits are curious themselves. I came here from Africa when my tribe abused my gifts. I can manipulate the weather." Ororo answered her.  
  
"And I've known the Professor since I was in high school. He knew there was something different about me. I wasn't blue and hairy then. This later manifested while I was at work at the high school as the chemistry teacher." Hank also stated.  
  
"Speaking of high school, we had better ask the Professor whether or not to enroll you." Ororo said stepping out of the elevator.  
  
"I can't go to any school like this!" Greer said.  
  
"No, but if you wear this you can." The Professor wheeled out of his office with a watch. He gave it to her. "Now press this button."  
  
Greer slipped it on her wrist. She tapped the button with her claw. She heard a static noise. She turned to the nearest mirror in the room and watched an image cover her. She looked like she did before. "This is great! What is it?"  
  
"It's an image inducer. You must wear it if you plan to attend school here." The Professor said. "You also must pay careful attention to your ears and tail."  
  
"I will!" Greer was so happy.  
  
"Well, the others will be coming home soon." The Professor said. "You'll start school with them tomorrow." 


	2. Chapter 2

Tigra heard the main doors open and shut. Professor contacted them all mentally. They came into the large den upstairs. Greer stood there by the fireplace. She knew they were wondering who she was.  
  
Greer smelled the trouble before it came in. Her sharp hearing hard barking and she already started to panic. A brown dog came bounding in with another boy. Immediately, Greer hissed and hopped up on the mantle. The dog chased and started barking at her. Greer growled and hopped up on the curtains. The dog jumped up. Greer jumped off and ran on all four legs out the door. She heard it bark behind her. She turned to look behind her and neglected to watch the stairs. She fell down them head over heels. Greer landed square on her image-inducer and the image faded.  
  
She growled and saw her huge paw. Greer saw the pursuing dog and growled. It yelped and skidded to a halt. The others came running to the scene with the dog.  
  
"Students, please. This is our newest student Greer Nelson." The Professor said catching up to them.  
  
Greer was sure if her fur wasn't orange, it was red. She looked at the dog that started it. It stood up on its hind legs and it changed into a red- haired girl.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. I'm half-wolf, ya know. Workin on that. Name's Rahne." She spoke with an Irish accent.  
  
Greer was actually surprised at the number of "gifted" teenagers. A girl with brown hair grabbed another guy's watch. It turned out to be another image-inducer for him. He was actually blue and fuzzy. He poofed out of there. Greer was lost.  
  
"I'm sure you'll get to know them all. Now, I think I have an image- inducer to repair, and you all have homework to do and then a session."  
  
Everyone groaned. Greer was still lost. She cocked her ears crooked.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get your share. My name's Jean Grey." A tall redheaded girl said.  
  
Surprisingly, she and the werewolf were roommates. She slept well that night. Probably the best since this whole mess started. 


	3. Chapter 3

A week passed without incident at Bayville High. She made friends both of both human and mutant. Training sessions went well. Her codename: Tigra. For obvious reasons.  
  
She came in the main doors of the institute. A perfume hung in the air. Her ears also picked up two voices. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the male voice.  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"I do believe she has just stepped into the Institution. I'll call her."  
  
The Professor's voice instantly popped into her head. Greer, there are two people here to see you in my office.  
  
Greer hesitantly went up the long stairway. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She pushed the door open and saw the lock of shock on her own mother's face.  
  
"Greer? Is that really you?"  
  
"How did you do it? She's alright?"  
  
Greer pulled back when her mother stood up. Her mother sat back down.  
  
"No, she's still a mutant." Greer shrunk at that word. "I have simply given her an image inducer. So she still can attend high school."  
  
"So she still looks." Her mother's gaze landed on her. Greer felt it pierced her very soul. She hid her face.  
  
"Different." Professor finished her sentence. "She's gone through specific training for her gifts. And she's---"  
  
"Coming home." Her father stood up. Greer lifted her surprised look saw his wrist and scars that she had given him.  
  
"Please, Dr. Nelson. We can talk about this." Professor said, trying to keep his cool.  
  
"Mom, what's going on?" Greer turned and asked.  
  
"We want you home." Her mother said. She stepped towards Greer again. Again, Greer stepped away.  
  
"Why?" Greer asked. Her own anger growled in the back of her mind.  
  
"I can help you." Her father said to her.  
  
"Just like last time right?" She ended her question with a growl that they stepped back on.  
  
"Greer, I tried to help you."  
  
"You tried to kill me!" Greer's growls were louder.  
  
"Greer, please." Her mother begged.  
  
"No, you, please just leave me alone!" Greer took off her image inducer, and ran out the door. 


End file.
